Both exterior and interior surfaces and substrates of all types, when exposed to common environmental conditions, e.g. moisture, are prone to attack, discoloration and various kinds of destruction by fungal and algael organisms. As a result, there is a great need and requirement for an effective and economical means to protect for extended periods of time both exterior and interior surfaces and various type substrates from the deterioration and destruction caused by such microorganisms.
Materials which need protection with a suitable antimicrobial composition controlling both fungal and algael microorganisms and their adverse effects include paints, coatings, stucco, concrete, stone, cementaceous surfaces, wood, caulking, sealants, and textiles as well as materials and other substances which may be attacked by fungi and/or algae.
Commercial products designed for the simultaneous control of fungi and algae on such substrates are available, but such products suffer from a number of disadvantages and especially their inability to maintain sufficient activity after leaching by water.
In addition, such products currently available in the marketplace are generally supplied as normally water-insoluble powders, as pastes, or as flowable dispersions which are difficult to incorporate in a manner to insure maximum effectiveness. On the other hand, an effective composition in the form of a solution would be highly desirable having advantages for ease of handling and incorporation in end use products and to insure proper distribution of the biocide on or in the surfaces and substrates to be protected, thus maximizing microbiological performance.
Thus, a broad spectrum biocide composition highly effective against both fungi and algae, and which is essentially unaffected by leaching with water, in an environmentally, toxicologically suitable liquid media has many advantages and is desirable for a wide number of uses in industry.
With respect to compositions and/or mixtures, methods of manufacture and/or uses and applications of combinations of fungicides and algaecides, the prior art and references describing these combinations is limited.
There are a number of organic compounds and especially certain carbamates, such as the halopropynyl carbamates which are known primarily for their fungicidal activity. 3-iodo-2 propynyl butyl carbamate, hereinafter referred to as IPBC, is the best known and the most widely used of the known haloalkynyl carbamate fungicides. In addition to its fungicidal activity, IPBC also has been associated with algaecidal activity. In this regard, Great Britain Patent 2,138,292 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,909 and 5,082,722 contain such disclosures. IPBC is a highly active broad spectrum fungicide. Nevertheless, its spectrum of action is sometimes incomplete against the broad range of naturally occurring fungal species. For this reason, U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,300 describes using a phenol derivative, such as o-phenylphenol, with an iodopropargyl compound, such as IPBC, for protecting freshly sawn timber from such pests.
Certain s-triazines are known for their algaecidal activity. They have been found to be especially effective for use in agricultural applications. One such example of this algacide is N.sup.2 tertbutyl-N.sup.4 -ethyl-6-methylthio-1,3,5-triazine-2,4 diyldiamine and a second such example is 2-methylthio-4-tert-butylamino-6-cyclopropylamino-s-triazine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,220 for example, describes formulations containing a polyethoxylated compound and certain s-triazines, with N.sup.2 -tert-butyl-N.sup.4 -ethyl-6-methylthio-1,3,5-triazine-2,4-diyldiamine, hereafter referred to as Terbutryn, as one example. Even so, Terbutryn is probably more widely known as a herbicide, and in particular, is widely disclosed for use as a herbicide in combination with a variety of other compounds. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,481 it is used in combination with metobromuron for controlling weeds when cultivating leguminosae and solana; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,705 and Great Britain Patent 2,126,092 it is used in combination with trifluralin and ethylfluralin respectively, for preemergent control of weeds, particularly blackgrass, in cereal crops and in French Patent 2,438,970 it is used with neburon and nitrofen to control weeds in winter wheat. Nowhere, however, has it been suggested to combine Terbutryn with a halopropynyl compound and particularly a haloalkynyl carbamate fungicide for any purpose.
In this regard, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,523 describes a herbicidal combination of certain widely-known carbamate derivatives with a photosynthesis-inhibiting compound, including as one of nine possible compound classes certain triazine derivatives (identifying Terbutryn as one of a dozen examples), the disclosed carbamates do not include the haloalkynyl carbamates.
In a similar fashion, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,631 describes using a mixture of an iodopropargyl compound, including IPBC, with an s-triazine to control fungal and bacterial growth in metalworking fluids, the only triazine identified is hexahydro-1,3,5-tris(2-hydroxyethyl)-s-triazine.
Thus, the prior art has completely failed to appreciate any benefit from combining a halopropynyl compound and particularly a haloalkynyl carbamate with a sulfur-containing s-triazine.